The present invention relates to absorbent articles that include a temperature change member. More specifically, the invention relates to an absorbent article such as training pants that provides the wearer with a noticeable temperature change sensation upon urination.
Absorbent articles such as disposable diapers and training pants are useful to absorb and contain body wastes. These products have developed to the extent that urine is quickly drawn and retained away from the wearer's skin so that the wearer remains relatively dry and comfortable. Although this improved performance enhances wearer dryness and comfort, it can reduce the wearer's ability to notice or recognize when urination occurs, especially if the wearer's attention is distracted by an activity. This is not conducive to toilet training because an important step in the early stages of toilet training is the ability to recognize when urination occurs. In an attempt to enhance a child's recognition of when urination occurs, training pants have been designed with temperature change members that provide a temperature change sensation upon urination.
Unfortunately, in certain circumstances, such temperature change members may not be completely satisfactory. For example, in aspects where a particulate temperature change material is utilized in the temperature change member, shake-out of the temperature change material can occur during processing, packaging, or even during use thereby reducing the effectiveness of the temperature change member. Moreover, depending on the configuration of the temperature change member, it may be difficult to incorporate into an article with a high-speed manufacturing process.
Thus, there is a need for an absorbent article with a temperature change member that is capable of suitably retaining the temperature change material within the temperature change member during manufacture, packaging and during use. Further, there is a need for an absorbent article with a temperature change member that may be easily processed and incorporated into an article by a high-speed manufacturing process. Still further there is a need for such temperature change members that provide these advantages and yet effectively provides a temperature change sensation to the wearer during use.